The present invention relates to an auxiliary condenser for use in an air conditioning system to receive heat from compressed, hot, gas state coolant outputted from the compressor of the air conditioning system and to absorb condensed water from the evaporator of the air conditioning system, and then to dissipate received heat by means of evaporation.
When an air conditioning system is operated, condensed water is produced from the evaporator. In order to prevent the accumulation of condensed water, a guide tube must be installed to guide condensed water out of the housing of the main unit of the air conditioning system. However, the guide tube tends to be blocked by dirt, causing condensed water to be accumulated in the main unit.